Update:White
White & Black Graceful Grab your Graceful and head west! Osten may be able to offer your Graceful kit a brand new look: white and black. White & Black Graceful If you've spent time in Zeah earning the favour of the houses of Great Kourend, Osten may be able to offer you something new. Players with 100% favour in all houses in Great Kourend can now have their Graceful kit recoloured to be white and black! Alongside this addition, we've now made it possible to store one re-coloured Graceful set in player-owned house costume rooms. Multiple god capes & diary gear It is now possible to get multiple copies of your chosen god cape from the mage arena! Simply pray at a statue in the mage arena and take as many capes as you please. It is still not possible to get different god capes at the same time, just multiple of one type. It is now also possible to get multiple copies of achievement diary equipment by talking to relevant diary masters or by talking to Perdu, found upstairs in the Edgeville general store. Perdu will charge a small fee. Cannon repair Cannons which decay no longer suddenly disappear. Instead, they are now given a repair option which allows you to reset your cannon timer without having to pick it up and put it back down! If you don't repair your cannon for 10 minutes after it decays it will disappear and you will have to make the usual trip to Nulodion in order to have it replaced. However, with repairing the cannon being a matter of simply clicking it, you shouldn't have to make that trip often! Lizardmen slayer task It is now possible to unlock the possibility of receiving a Lizardmen slayer task from Duradel, Nieve and Chaeldar. Unlocking this task costs 75 slayer points. In other news... Other updates/quality of life *The Dragon Warhammer can now open the Big Door to the Bandos Encampment. *The binding necklace now has 16 charges rather than 15, for better inventory management with duelling rings. *Increased the density of dust devil, jungle horror & cave horror spawns. *A nechyrael spawn has been moved to prevent them wandering out of the nechyrael room. Bugfixes *The 2016 Easter event reward outfit, the Bunny top, legs and paws, now have the correct text for their options, 'Destroy' rather than 'Drop'. *Xerician armour can once again be retrieved from a POH armour case. *The Chronicle teleport to the Champion's guild can no longer be activated in the Wilderness. *Shayzien soldiers on the battlefield will now track how many Lizardmen you kill. *Adjusted the render order of the graceful cape. Deadman Invitational Join us this Saturday at 6pm GMT on twitch.tv/RuneScape as we watch the final our of the Deadman Invitational tournament unfold LIVE! We will be jumping in game and spectating the final hour, showing all of the action as it happens and seeing who will take home the $10,000! Discuss this update on the forums. Mods Archie, Ash, Ghost, Ian, Jed, John C, Kieren, Mat K, Maz, Ronan, Weath The Old School Team